1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating metallic workpieces by electrodeposition; coating of vehicle parts, etc.; and more specifically to a method of providing the most suitable thickness of electrodeposition film to each one of a plurality of workpieces being conveyed in a continuous process where the desirable thickness of the electrodeposition film on the workpieces vary.